


A Note on the Pillow in Place of a Person

by Lesbian_Writings



Series: Frostbite is a bitch [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Running Away, barely there but it is A Little Sad, like reasonably so but the man likes to add a little spice, no beta we die like wilbur (and for this series like tommy as well), oh i lied, techno is dramatic, uhhhh i cant think of any other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Writings/pseuds/Lesbian_Writings
Summary: this is part of a series and while you can technically read this as a standalone some details may not make sense so I do suggest reading other parts :-)It was late now and as Techno left the note on the pillow he double checked that he had everything and just as he had gotten to the top of the stairs he noticed a faint glow coming from behind him. He took a breath and turned around.Tommy didn’t know what had woken him up. Or why he had gone to the stairs. Or why Techno was standing there with a bag slung over his shoulder.orTechno is clearly not wanted in L'manburg so for his family's safety he has to leave.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Frostbite is a bitch [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042260
Comments: 16
Kudos: 505





	A Note on the Pillow in Place of a Person

As much as Techno liked being home he was currently public enemy number one. Tubbo said he’d keep his visit secret since it was for family matters and the main thing he was here for was important to Tubbo as well.

But the main thing he had been here for was done. Finished. It had been close to a month since Techno came and buried his brother and antsy didn’t even begin to describe how on edge he felt. 

So he resolved to go home. Back to the arctic. Back to the snow that had taken one of his brother’s lives and that the other had no clue of. 

Back to solitude where a beast like him belonged. 

He had packed his bags while Phil had been out. He didn’t want to come off like he was leaving because he didn’t like being here, no. Well technically. 

He didn’t like being in New L’manburg. He liked being with Phil but the people here had used him and now had the _ audacity _ to put up posters of his face, wanting him dead. It didn’t matter if the president was his little brother’s best friend. This place had killed his younger brother and the power struggle took his little brother. And he wasn’t going to stick around and he knew his dad wouldn’t either. He knew the house was just to save face.

Despite what Tommy had believed when he was alive Wilbur had been dead long before Phil made the final swing. It still hurt to know that his father had finished his brother off but he knew in the long run that it was for the best. 

Wilbur had been dead the moment he decided to be the bad guy. Power had corrupted him. It always did. Power had taken both of his brothers away from him. 

Techno may be retired but the voices in the back of his mind spoke of blood, violence, explosions, fire, and death. It was hard to resist especially with how he had been wronged.

The poster outside Phil’s door served as a reminder that he was not welcome and that he had been used.

His bag was packed and he had a note to soothe his father’s and brother’s worries. 

It was late now and as Techno left the note on the pillow he double-checked that he had everything and just as he had gotten to the top of the stairs he noticed a faint glow coming from behind him. He took a breath and turned around.

  
  


Tommy didn’t know what had woken him up. Or why he had gone to the stairs. Or why Techno was standing there with a bag slung over his shoulder.

The soft glow that he gave off at all times must have been the hint that he was there since he didn’t have footsteps.

Tommy held the cape over his shoulders, the same one that had belonged to the brother that stood in front of him.

“Techno…? Why ‘ave you got your bag? Are we going somewhere?” Tommy was tired and it was clear in his voice as he rubbed his eyes, watching Techno curiously.

  
  


Techno shook his head as he tried to come up with an excuse as to why Phil would send him out late, eventually figuring it wasn’t worth it and to just tell Tommy the truth.

“I’m going home. I probably won’t be back for a while.”

“But we are home! Aren’t we…?” Tommy got a little loud and Techno was quick to put a finger to his mouth to remind Tommy to be quiet to which he got a nod from Tommy.

“ _ You’re  _ home. I’m not. Not really at least. L’manburg has never been my home and I doubt it ever will be.”

With the way Tommy looked and acted right at this moment, he could almost be convinced that he was back at home when both of his brothers were alive and well and the worst thing they could do was break a window or brew potions without Phil’s supervision.

But they weren’t. And Tommy still seemed to be confused about why Techno was leaving.

The two went back and forth about why Techno was leaving for a few more minutes before Phil found them at the top of the steps, whisper-arguing the same way they would as kids. Both stopped right in their tracks as their bleary-eyed father looked at the two of them and sighed, asking questions both had heard many times before. 

“What is going on and why are neither of you in bed? It’s like three in the mornin’...”

They both looked at each other as Techno gave Tommy a warning and a threat wrapped into one glance before Tommy quickly ignored that and blurted out the truth.

“Techno’s leaving!”

Turns out that no matter what Tommy would always snitch on Techno. The consistency was almost nice.

Almost.

Phil seemed to wake up entirely upon hearing those two words as he looked to Techno with a shocked look.

“You were planning on leaving...?” Phil couldn’t help it as all of the emotions he felt mixed together and dripped off his words slowly.

Suddenly the air felt thick and Techno felt like breathing was a challenge as he hesitantly nodded.

“I left a note... I didn’t want to worry you. I’m just... Not safe here. I love you both but I’ve been here too long. I’m lucky that no one’s found me out yet.” Techno’s voice slowly grew firm as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder and turned around and went down the stairs, keeping his footsteps light as he made his way to the door.

Upstairs he heard Tommy say something and then heard Phil’s voice. He didn’t know what they were talking about and he didn’t want to know what they were talking about. 

Techno wondered to himself if this was how Wilbur felt when he first left the house. The fight he had with Phil that night had rung through the house and brought the youngest into his room.

He silently hoped that Phil didn’t notice the similarities between him and his brother.

Techno got into his boat and began the journey back home. He had done what he needed to a while ago and he had stayed around long enough that it was becoming unsafe. The longer he stayed the more danger Phil was put in.

  
  


The next morning after Phil had gotten Tommy back to bed and eventually fell asleep himself he decided to check for the note Techno had apparently left.

And it was there. Right on the pillow. Sealed and everything. Techno always was one for the dramatics. Phil guessed he borrowed some stuff from his office to seal and stamp it.

Phil looked over at the bed on the other side of the room and found Tommy still sleeping peacefully.

Phil opened the letter and began to read it to himself.

_ Dear Phil and Tommy or whoever may find this letter, _

_ By the time you’ve found this letter, I’ll be long gone. I’ve packed well. Food, first aid, stolen pens, and pencils from Phil’s desk of which I am not sorry for stealing. It's such a long walk to the nearest village for me to get more, spare potions. I’m all set so don’t worry about me. Phil if you’re reading this I know you don’t need any more stress wrinkles. I also left your compass in a secret place that you should be able to find. _

_ It’s safer if I’m away from you both. You’ve seen the posters. I’m not welcome. I’m only wanted when they need something. I have a target on my back and the longer I stay there the more of a risk you’re at Phil. This is for both of our safety. If you need me you know where I am and your communicator should still have me on it. Unless something happened then you’re just out of luck. _

_ I joke but it was nice seeing you, dad. Hopefully, Tommy causes fewer problems as a ghost but who knows. I did enjoy visiting even if the reason I was there wasn’t the best. _

_ Also while I’m gone don’t fight Dream. I know it’s tempting given everything but I can’t lose you. I can’t lose anymore.  _

_ If you ever need out don’t hesitate to come to my base. Feel free to bring the ghosts as well.  _

_ I think that covers it. So I know I don’t say it cause I struggle with it but I love you, Phil. Tell Tommy and  _ _ Wilbur  _ _ Ghostbur I love them as well. _

_ Actually, maybe don’t. That might be cringe. _

_ For you Phil? The world,  _

_Technoblade._

  
  


Phil didn’t notice that he had been crying until a tear hit the paper, almost pointing him to the other dried tears on the page. 

Phil knew that Techno didn’t like to admit it but the piglin was a big sap and knew how to string together his words if given the time to prepare. He wasn’t as great when he was put on the spot. 

Wilbur was good with words as well. The two were so similar… He almost wished they weren’t. He wished that Techno would stay here so he could protect him like he had when he was young when he would wrap him up in his wings and hold him close to his chest and tell him it would all be alright. It didn’t matter how big or strong Techno was, he was still his little piglet. Always would be. Phil understood why Techno had to leave. It was safer this way. Techno couldn’t stand to lose his dad and Phil couldn’t lose yet another son. 

But he would be making sure to get updates from him. The snow had taken one of his sons he would be damned if it took another. 

Phil was one to talk. He had taken his own son’s life. He was the reason Wilbur wasn’t really here anymore. He shouldn’t have done it. It’s something he knows he’ll regret for years to come even until he meets his grave and even then he’ll probably still regret it. 

Phil held the note to his chest and looked over at the still sleeping Tommy. He almost looked the same as he did when he was alive.

The image broke his heart.

  
  


Away in the tundra Technoblade returned home, saying hello to Carl, his pets, and the enderman who sat in his living room that he called Edward. 

Techno called it home but it wasn’t really.

His home was cold. His home was Phil. His home had a massive farm. His home wasn’t here but it was the closest he could get. 

He missed his home. But it wasn’t safe there. So he would settle for the comfort of the occasional blizzard pounding against his windows and the safety that being alone provided.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii!!!!! sorry this took so long ive been busy and have another project in the works so this kinda fell behind a little but its here!!! also I may not respond to every single comment but I do read all of them so they are very appreciated and I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it its not officially over but there may be a break as I focus on something else ;-D


End file.
